


After the Storm Blows Through

by MageWriter



Series: Something Just Like This [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SJLT fic, secret reveal, telling the secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Kara plans to tell Lena her secret. She just has to practice first.





	After the Storm Blows Through

Fic 1: After the Storm Blows Through by Maddie and Tae

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!

One shot, Supercorp

* * *

Kara fidgeted, uncertain if, despite everything, she really had the courage to do what she wanted to do. She had never actually done this before, but she didn’t really see any other option. She needed to talk to someone, but for various reasons none of her usual group was available. Not even Alex, who normally Kara would have turned to first.

Her sister was busy, far too busy to be bothered by the kid sister she hadn’t really wanted in the first place. Winn and James were off playing hero and sidekick, and recently any attempts she had made to try and spend time with them had been rebuffed. She didn’t know Maggie well enough, plus her sister’s girlfriend would tell Alex and then Alex would be even angrier than she already was. J’onn would side with Alex, Kara was certain, plus they didn’t have the kind of relationship were personal things were discussed. Eliza…well, her foster mother would undoubtedly have some kind of sage advice that would help but she would also call Alex.

Alex was already angry at her, and she had every right to be even if Kara had been right about Jerimiah. Still, things had been said that could not be unsaid. Their relationship had been suffering even before that and Kara wasn’t going to cause Alex more grief than she already had. The DEO agent certainly seemed happy to limit their interactions to work, as any overtures on Kara’s part had been rebuffed.

Mon-El was the very last person she wanted to speak to. The man-child was almost always one comment away from her punching him into space nowadays. The one and only date they had gone on was a mistake. Added to that, he only wanted her when it benefited him. Rao forbid if she actually wanted anything out of the relationship.

Kal and Lois were out for several reasons, even if Lois might just be the perfect person to speak to about this. Kal would have some heart-felt, undoubtedly good advice up until he discovered just who she was talking about. Then he and Alex would actually agree on something.

Except Kara was dead certain they were all wrong.

As for Lucy and Ms. Grant, they weren’t even in town (not that it mattered when Kara could fly to wherever they were) and were busy doing important things. Kara couldn’t justify going to them over something like this, especially when she suspected what they would say.

Lena was out because Lena was who she needed to talk about. Kara wanted to do at least some kind of trial run before speaking to her best friend. At least, she hoped after everything was said and done Lena would still be her best friend if not possibly something more.

So instead of talking with actual people, she was facing a line of varied plushies as stand-ins. That certainly sealed Mon-El’s fate, when he’d made fun of her plushie collection. That was one of the things Alex had taught her when it came to dating anyone: they make fun of your interests, dump them.

Facing the little collection, Kara did have to smile. Alex had gifted the Golden Retriever puppy dressed as Supergirl to her after a particularly hard day when she had first begun. Looking over the assembled line, she realized that she had chosen each plushie to reflect who she normally would have turned to for assistance: a police dog for Maggie, a bear dressed as Marvin the Martian for J’onn, another bear wearing a lab coat for Eliza, a black and pink spotted leopard for Ms. Grant, a Pikachu for Winn, an Eevee for Lena, a pair of lions for Lucy and Lois, and finally a set of generic bears for Kal and James. Each one had a memory attached to it, the reason behind why she had picked it up or it had been gifted to her.

“This is so silly,” she muttered to herself. She was out of ideas however, and Tumblr had suggested it so people obviously did this and it apparently helped to some extent. At least, everything she had read on the post had supported that conclusion.

Pacing, she wondered where to start. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she began.

“I want to tell Lena…everything.” That seemed to work as ‘everything’ came gushing out of her in a ramble that didn’t make much sense.

Kara spoke about how she wanted to explain she was Supergirl; that she had wanted to tell the woman for so long but it was hard. In the storm of confusion and beat downs that her life had become recently, Lena had been her rock. Lena saw Kara, not Supergirl. She wanted to spend time with Kara and not her alter-ego, which it seemed was the opposite of pretty much everyone else in her social circle. Kara didn’t want to lose that.

She was also falling for her best friend and wanted to move their relationship out of friendship and into something deeper. However, Kara wasn’t an idiot. She knew, and admitted she knew, that she could start nothing with Lena if the other woman didn’t know Kara was Supergirl.

“…and I’m afraid.” Her voice faltered. “I’m afraid that when I tell her, she won’t want anything to do with me. She’ll think it’s because she’s a Luthor, but it’s not.”

Kara spun to stare hard at her audience. “Of course, that’s all anyone else can focus on! It doesn’t matter that she’s helped, and been targeted, and even turned in her own mother! No one can see past her name! Lena is so much more than that.” Kara reached out and picked up the Eevee to cuddle. “She’s been there when the rest of you have had better things to do.” She squeezed the plushie gently, not wanting to send stuffing shooting out everywhere.

Lena had gotten it for her after Kara had admitted the little creature was her favorite pokemon. Kara didn’t even remember how the subject had been brought up, but it had touched her that Lena had remembered. Most people just outright assumed her favorite was Pikachu, even after she told them otherwise. Lena understood when Kara explained that it was because Eevee had so much potential, to become so many different forms based on what happened and who they were around.

“I don’t want her to hate me.” She said after a moment. “I never wanted to lie to her. I love her.”

Sirens blared in her ears and Kara winched. So much for having a quiet day to herself.

Quickly, she changed and left via her balcony. She would have to clean up later.

* * *

Lena entered Kara’s apartment building, smiling to herself as she thought about her best friend. She had noticed (despite both their busy schedules) that Kara had been feeling down lately. So, in an effort that had taken both her and Jess plus a minor miracle or two, Lena had cleared the entire weekend just for Kara. Unless an emergency occurred that absolutely needed her presence, Lena was free of anything that could shorten her precious time with her friend.

Perhaps, she thought to herself, she might even take this chance to see if Kara was willing to move their relationship to a different level. Lena didn’t think she was misreading anything with the way Kara was acting towards her.

She knew Kara was tactile. Kara touched everyone that she was close to, free with hugs and smiles, and gentle touches to show she cared and was there for people. However, there were times when it felt that the way Kara touched her was different than when she interacted with others in her group.

Leaving the elevator, Lena approached Kara’s door. It was partially opened, causing the CEO to pause. She knew, despite everything Kara had been told, the reporter tended to leave her door unlocked. Perfectly fine when expecting people to be coming and going, but when home alone without expecting company? It was dangerous.

Seeing it open, even a little bit, unnerved her. Setting the bag of food down, she reached into her purse for her extendable baton. With all the threats on her life, Lena had decided (and been fully encouraged by Kara) to learn some form of self-defense. Plus, she didn’t need a permit for a baton and pepper spray.

Approaching the door, she did relax slightly when she heard Kara speaking. Lena grinned, wondering if she would get to sneak up on her friend. It didn’t sound as if Kara was in trouble.

Looking through the crack in the door, she had just enough of a view to see the line of plushies on the couch. What on earth was Kara doing? Focusing her attention to what Kara was saying, Lena quickly covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Kara was ranting to her audience of plushies.

It was completely adorable.

Lena heard her name mentioned and refocused. They could laugh about this later, right?

“…tell Lena I’m an alien.” Lena froze…that was…not entirely unexpected and would explain Kara’s inhuman ability to eat her weight in potstickers and sugar.

“…not just an alien, but Supergirl. She won’t hate me, right? She’ll understand right? She won’t be disgusted or hate me or not give me a chance to explain…”

Lena stepped back from the door. How had she missed it? Thinking about it now, a pair of glasses and a ponytail was a terrible disguise! Admittedly, Kara rarely showed the confidence and command of Supergirl but even so…! _Flew on a bus_ indeed.

As for hating Kara…could she really blame the other woman? Between Lex and her mother, Lena considered herself lucky that Kara wanted to continue any sort of relationship with her. Lena was a little angry, but she couldn’t hate Kara. How could anyone hate Kara?

She needed to stop this. Kara was lucky it was her and not some stranger. Clearly, Kara had no idea her door was open. This was supposed to be private, not overheard.

Stepping forward again, she spotted Kara cuddling the Eevee plushie that Lena had bought for her. Lena felt her face soften into a smile. Kara was still Kara, no matter if she were human or alien.

“…I love her…”

Lena hadn’t just heard that. It was far too good to be true. She reached up to knock, fully prepared to pretend she had just arrived and not heard a single thing when Kara stiffened.

Cursing inwardly, Lena froze again. Embarrassed Kara was cute, but this would be mortifying for both of them. However, Kara didn’t turn towards her but the window. Within seconds, Kara was replaced with Supergirl and the hero left via the window.

Floundering for a moment, Lena came to a discussion. Kara’s door was already open. She had food, movies, and her favorite comfy clothes. She would wait for her friend to return and then they could talk.

* * *

Kara landed in her living room with a small stumble, exhausted from three four-alarm fires caused by some wanna be super-villain calling himself Firebug. The arsonist set the fires and ran, whatever mad-scientist mixture he used caused the blazes to accelerate at an exponential rate. In total, twelve people had died from the flames and smoke. Four of those people had been firefighters, one of which had been caught in a snap-blaze when opening what they had all thought to be a cleared door.

At the third fire, Kara had finally caught up to him. She and the fire department had been unable to save the building, but Firebug had gone down hard. Alex already had his flamethrowers and chemical compound in the DEO labs. Kara had stayed in the city, going between the three sites to help with containment and clean up. The first fire they had had to let burn itself out. The second had needed her (as she was fire-proof) to break open pockets of space to avoid anyone else dying from flashfires. The third, an abandoned warehouse used mostly by National City’s homeless population, had also been allowed to burn itself out.

It was a giant mess, and Kara couldn’t get the sight of the destruction out of her mind. Fires, especially bad ones like today, were like thunderstorms. They reminded her of the destruction of her home and just how helpless she could be to help.

Her current uniform was a lost cause. Kara was surprised that it was even still holding together at this point. She would need to eventually return to the DEO and dump it in the incinerator there, but that could wait until another day.

Right now, she wanted a shower, rest, and food. She also wanted her sister there to cuddle with, maybe even the rest of her at hand friend group for an impromptu game night, but that wasn’t going to happen. No, they were all too busy or outright uninterested. Lena would probably come over if Kara asked, but she thought it unfair to use the CEO for comfort when she couldn’t explain the truth behind needing it. Because then it really would be _using_ her friend.

“Kara?”

The Kryptonian jumped, eyes widening as it occurred to her just how out of it she had to be that she hadn’t noticed the woman who had been taking up so much of her mental space recently sitting on her couch.

“L-Lena?” Oh Rao…had she forgotten that they were going to be meeting up tonight?

This was _not_ how she imagined Lena finding out she was Supergirl, but there really wasn’t any other explanation.

“Kara, what…are you hurt?” Lena got up, flipping on the overhead light before approaching Kara. She had the TV playing softly in the background, the news still covering Firebug and his arson spree.

“No?” She answered, uncertain how to actually respond in this situation.

“Darling, are you answering or asking?” Lena teased gently.

“Answering,” Kara finally got her mind together enough to think clearly. “I’m just tired.” She felt her lip wobble. She knew she couldn’t save everyone, but that didn’t make the losses hurt any less.

“Oh Darling,” heedless of the soot and scent of smoke, Lena hugged the taller woman.

Kara allowed herself to fall into the brunette’s arms. Lena’s scent was preferable to pretty much anything else and she so rarely got to indulge herself like this.

“Shower or food first?” Lena asked softly.

“Shower,” as much as food sounded wonderful, she wanted to be clean first. “Lena, I-”

“Hush, we’ll discuss this later. Right now, you are going to shower and change and then we’ll eat. I am…upset, but not angry. I do not hate you.” Lena had had several hours to contemplate how this was going to go. She had not expected Kara to return looking as if someone had used her to clean the entirety of the city’s chimneys. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Kara agreed. “Oh…I got soot on you.”

Lena giggled. “Darling, you’re getting soot everywhere.”

A shower and two changes of clothing later, Lena was setting the reheated pizza in front of her friend. While Kara had been in the shower, she had called out for Chinese with three extra orders of potstickers verses the regular two. It would be there in about an hour, some parts of the city still shut down from the fires earlier.

“I wanted to tell you,” Kara burst out after her first plate had been inhaled. “So many times, I wanted to tell you.”

“Kara, slow down.” Lena took her hand. “Before anything else, you need to know that I overheard, and saw, you earlier.”

It took a moment, but then Kara reddened.

“Oh Rao…you heard me…oh Rao…” no one was ever supposed to see that!

“Next time Darling, you might want to make certain that your front door is completely closed and _locked_,” Lena didn’t care if Kara was nigh indestructible; leaving her door unlocked was dangerous. Thanks to Lois Lane, _everyone_ knew about kryptonite. It might be difficult for people to come across, but it wasn’t impossible.

“Right!” Kara squeaked, blushing harder than she ever had before. “How…how much did you hear?”

“More than I should have,” Lena admitted, “and enough to know that you, Kara Danvers, are still my hero with or without your powers.” She smirked. “You are also adorable beyond words.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked, figuring that it was the least Lena deserved.

“Another time,” Lena told her, “Right now, I’m more concerned with what happened out there. Fires don’t usually affect you like that, not even when you went to help with the wildfires last week.”

Kara felt her lip tremble again, the image of the firefighter going up in a flash of flames running through her mind again. Lena was right, fires normally didn’t affect her like this but these hadn’t been normal fires. Even Mick’s gun didn’t do what Firebug’s flamethrowers did, and that could do a lot of damage.

“It was horrible,” she whispered, “I couldn’t save them, the flames were so fast. It was almost as if they were alive, Lee.” Slowly, she explained what had happened.

Lena just hugged her, letting Kara cry out her grief over the lives lost. “It’s not your fault Kara. You did your best.” She thought for a moment. “You can’t see infrared, can you?”

“No,” Kara answered, “but I should have heard it before he even got to the door. I should-”

“No, you don’t get to blame yourself. Was he the first to clear the door? What of his partner?”

“I got to her in time,” Kara replied, “and they cleared the door. He had the axe, that’s why he was going to open it.”

“They knew what they were doing Kara, and if a trained professional thought it was perfectly alright to move forward then how were you to know any different?” Lena turned her friend’s attention to the TV still on in the background. “I don’t think they feel you failed.”

_“In further news tonight, Fire Chief Will Edison had this to say about today’s events,” the news anchor nodded to the camera, which switched to the reporter currently on the scene of the third fire._

_“Supergirl was a huge help,” the man was saying, “without her, we would have lost more than we did. We’d probably still be chasing after the guy on top of putting out these infernos.” He motioned to the remains behind him._

_“What of the loss of Andrew Grouters and the other firefighters?” The reporter asked._

_Edison frowned at her. “This stuff was like napalm, and I’ve seen the damage that can do. Grouters knew the dangers of the job, and once that pocket burst there was no saving him even with Supergirl there. We’d have lost more people to those pockets if she hadn’t insisted being the one to check for more of them. Not a single one of my people holds those losses against Supergirl, and to suggest otherwise is an idiot’s gambit.” He turned a glare towards the cameras. “Now, are you done wasting my time?”_

The news quickly changed over to something else, but Lena had already pulled Kara’s attention back to her.

“See? You did everything you could.” Lena wiped away the tears that had leaked for her friend’s eyes. “What else is bothering you Kara? I’m here. Please let me help.” She might not be very good at it, but she wanted to be the best friend she could be when it came to Kara. It had everything to do with _Kara_ being Kara, because it hadn’t been Supergirl who first declared her loyalty and friendship despite everything standing in their way.

Kara spilled. “Alex hates me, everyone is so busy and upset at me that they don’t want to see me outside work and I don’t know why.” She leaned away from Lena to dash away her own tears. “I know why Alex doesn’t want to be around me anymore, I’ve messed up her life enough. But everyone else?”

Lena listened as Kara explained how she felt that she was letting everyone down, how she kept messing up and getting things wrong. She explained how, despite being right, she and Mon-El had still gone behind Alex’s back to look into Jerimiah and his sudden return.

“That’s one reason why I was so hesitant to tell you,” she continued. “I didn’t want you to see me as anything other than Kara Danvers. No one else seems to want to spend time with her and it was nice having one person who liked her and not Supergirl so much.”

“Oh Darling…I like all of you,” Lena told her. She tugged her friend against her. “I have no idea how to help with everything else, other than to say that if your group of super-friends wants to be stupid then let them.” She smiled a little when Kara shifted and nuzzled closer. “I have my entire weekend cleared with the only plan to spend it with you.”

“Really? How did you manage that?”

“Yes, really, and several minor miracles.” Lena admitted with a chuckle. “Bar anything that absolutely needs my attention, it’s all yours.”

Kara tightened her hold. “Thank you. You are the absolute best, Lena Luthor, and I will throw anyone who disagrees into space.”

Lena laughed, enjoying both the closeness and just the utter sincerity the words were spoken. They would weather this together and come out stronger for it. She would bring back Kara’s sunshine. To do any less was unthinkable.

A knock sounded at the door.

“And that would be the potstickers.”

Kara was up and smiling, moving towards the door. “See?” She said. “The absolute best.”

* * *

END END

But, not the end entirely. This is merely the first of several one-shots that may or may not tie together. I have more. I’d also like to say that if there is a Tumblr post like the one mentioned above (and there most likely is somewhere), great! I had absolutely no intention of stealing your post or comments.


End file.
